The voodoo state
by strongwolf4
Summary: Louisiana has her hands full. Crazy siblings, amazing dad, and an amazing crush on a certain Prussian nation. What can be better then this?


Chapter 1

"Good morning dad!" The young state cried as she ran up to her father. She grabbed his shoulders to scare him (which worked) and the young nation turned around and gasped. "Oh Louisiana! You scared me!"

"That was the point." She smirked.

America laughed. "Well, the countries have officially chosen New Orleans as our little vacation escape this year! You excited?"

Louisiana gasped. "Are you kidding? Of course I'm excited!" she jumped up and down happily, making her cowboy hat around her neck fling up and down. She then stopped and blushed. "D-do you think Prussia will be there?"

"No love on this trip!" America commanded. Of course fathers are protective of their little girls. Louisiana sighed and nodded. "Yes dad."

"Good. Now, I'll be including you in the group texts about the plans, so be prepared for random nations to come up on your phone, ok?"

"Sure dad! I like talking to the other nations."

"Great! Ok I gotta go. I'm meeting England for a meeting. See you later!" America waved and exited his home. Louisiana chuckled and jumped excitedly to the thought of a whole bunch of the countries coming to her place for a retreat. She had to make plans. Maybe she should keep the voodoo away from them.

Ooh, she hoped Prussia will be there! However America said no love on this trip. Too bad! Her state, her rules!

"I've also got to keep them out of the swamps. Quicksand everywhere." She said to herself. Ugh, so much planning to do. She sighed and took a seat on her father's couch. She needed a nap.

….

**Group text: America**

**America: Yo guys! I think we're all ready for the trip!**

**Prussia: Awesome!**

**England: The damn place better be clean.**

**France: Ahh, it'll be nice to see Louisiana again. I miss her being my territory~**

**America: YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER.**

**France: Ohhoohohohohohohohohoon~**

**Italy: Ve! So excited! Will there be pasta?**

**Louisiana: If you want! But there will definitely be crawfish!**

**Prussia: Ey, Louisiana! Long time no text keesesesese~**

**Louisiana: Hi Prussia!**

**America: Enough! Now, Louisiana dear, do you have plans?**

**Louisiana: I most certainly do!**

**America: Wonderful! Well I guess we're all set!**

Louisiana chuckled and skipped around. She was so excited. This was the first time so many countries would be coming to her state, and that included all the Nordics! She still couldn't believe Sweden made Prussia pass out twice. _Why is everyone so scared of Sweden? I'm not!_

She liked Sweden very much actually. He was a really nice guy! And Denmark was funny! Louisiana loved all the Nordics very much. She flopped on her bed and smiled. This was going to be so much fun. However the thought of seeing France again made her mad. England too. She had to deal with it though. She loved them, but seeing them sometimes sent her off the edge.

She sighed and waited for a certain state to enter her room. Finally s young blonde girl with long hair and a long white dress and white boots walked in and gazed at her laying on her bed. Louisiana sat up and smirked with a raised eyebrow. "New York, you told me you'd wear a purple dress today. You lied to me."

"Be quiet." She muttered, "You're lucky."

"Eh? Oh, you're just jealous that all the nations are coming to my place aren't you?" she chuckled.

"Shut up!"

"Ah, ok, I hear ya." Louisiana sighed with a smile.

"God you're just like dad." New York sneered.

"Good. I'm happy that way." She smirked and layed back down on her bed.

"Ugh, fine. I'm going back to my house. See you later." New York muttered walking out. "Bye." Louisiana called. Ah, she was finally gone. Now she can sleep.

….

"What?! Russia's coming too?! No dad, I forbid it!"

"You think I like the fact that he's coming?! I don't! But just deal with it. He scared me into making him com-I mean, he insisted."

Louisiana sighed. "Oh dad. You're such a pushover."

"Japan's more of a pushover then me!" America cried. Louisiana sighed. He could be such a big baby sometimes. She walked up to him: "Fine dad. Just keep an eye on him."

"You think I won't do that? I got Texas not too far away and you know that."

Ah, Texas and his shotguns. Crazy guy.

"So dad, when's this trip again?"

"Two weeks. Plenty of time for you to get everything prepared." He nodded. Louisiana nodded. _I should definitely keep them away from the voodoo though._

**Group text: Italy**

**Italy: Vee! Louisiana, you said there'll be pasta right? Right?!**

**Louisiana: Yes, yes Italy there will be pasta!**

**Italy: Vee! Yay!**

**Prussia: Jeez, Ita-chan, don't rush the poor girl.**

**Germany: I agree. Shut up.**

**Italy: Ve. Sorry.**

**Louisiana: Don't be sad. You didn't mean it.**

**Italy: Ve!**

**Germany: You can't tell but I'm rubbing my temples right now.**

**Prussia: Kesesesese. I can tell west. I'm right next to you.**

**Germany: Shut up bruder.**

**Prussia: KESESESESE!**

**Spain: Hey! Can I see New Mexico when I get there?**

**Louisiana: Uhhhh…..**

**France: Hey, Louisiana. Long time huh?~**

**Louisiana: SHUT UP.**

**France: Ohohohohohohon.**

**Louisiana: Ugh.**

**Romano: Keep that potato-state bastard away from me!**

**Louisiana: Who? Ohio?**

**Romano: YES THAT ONE!**

**Louisiana: Ok jeez!**

**Spain: Fussososoososo! You're so cute roma!**

**Romano: shut up tomato bastard.**

**Finland: See you there! Louisiana! I can bring Hanatamago?**

**Louisiana: Of course!**

**Finland: Yay!**

**Japan: May I bring Pochi-kun?**

**Louisiana: Of course Japan you may. And Prussia before you ask you know Gilbird is always welcome. As well as all of your dogs, Germany.**

**Prussia: YES!**

**Germany: Danke.**

**Japan: Arigato.**

**Louisiana: If you are a nation with a pet, you may bring that pet!**

**Canada: Ooh! Does that mean I can bring Kumajiro-san?**

**Louisiana: Of course!...who are you again?**

**Canada: I'm Canada…..**

**Prussia: Hey what's up birdie?!**

**Louisiana: I'm gonna go. I'm tired.**

**Prussia: Ahh, really? That sucks.**

**Germany: Let her sleep bruder. Guten Nacht Louisiana.**

**Louisiana: Goodnight!**

She shut off her phone and leaned back on her bed and sighed. So much planning to still do.

….

_List:_

_Keep away from voodoo_

_Stay away from swamps (Quicksand)_

_Watch out for vampires_

_Keep away from witches_

"Ok I think we're good." She sighed. She put the paper on her table and sat herself on her couch. A sudden knock on her door made her look up. "Eh, sis! Let me in!"

"Ugh, Texas not now. I'm busy."

"Let me in sis! I want to show you this cool gun I got!"

"Show me tomorrow, ok?"

"Ughh, fine." He snarled. She heard his footsteps march away from the door and she sighed. Her crazy brother too huh? Man she had a lot to do.

**Author's note!**

**Short chapter is short. It'll get better I promise.**

**See you in the next chapter! :3**

**Tails**


End file.
